


Before It's Too Late

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Creampie, F/M, First Kiss, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Licking, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), Topping from the Bottom, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, always use condoms kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Lance comes to a realisation, and decides he has to get it out before it's too late.





	Before It's Too Late

Lance has been thinking, and Podge would argue that that's never a good thing, and in this case, Lance might just agree.  
  
He's been pacing in his room all night, anxiety prickling in his chest. He's got one thing on his mind: Keith- specifically, his feelings for Keith. Sure, he went on that date with Allura, and yeah, they had kissed, but afterwards?  
  
_They break apart, and Lance's eyes open. He's confused. Aren't you supposed to feel something now?_  
  
_"Lance..." Allura exhaled, looking up at hgim sadly. Her eyes betray her emotions, or lack thereof, and Lance realises that this isn't what he wants._  
  
_"I... I'm sorry, Allura. I meant what I said, but I just-"_  
  
_"I know."_  
  
It was promptly after that that he fled to his bedroom, went to sleep, and had a dream that set everything into place. He'd dreamt that he'd lost Keith, that he had simply slipped out of his grasp. He had woken up in tears, sitting up straight and panting for breath . He'd thrown his legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and began walking back and forth, which brings us to now. Now, Lance's mind has been offered a new perspective, and it's messing with his head in ways he can't describe. He finally stops his pacing, places his hands on his hips, and takes a deep breath. He exhaled. He gives himself two options: he can either bottle this up and forget about it ensuring a permanent friendship with Keith, or he can confess, which could make their relationship fall apart under their feet, but it could also lead to something... more.  
  
"Oh, god." Lance groans, covering his face with his hands, then running them through his hair. He stares at the floor, heart hammering in his chest the way it does every time Keith smiles at him, and weighs the pros and cons.  
  
Confessing could ruin everything, it could lead to them not being able to firm Voltron anymore, could lead to him and Keith falling apart and never speaking again. It could put the entire universe in jeapordy with just a few words. But at the same time; it could lead to a stronger bond, a stronger Voltron. It could lead to a future with Keith, the literal man of his dreams. He's stuck between his selfish happiness and the universe's potential fate, and it's tearing him apart. He doesn't know what to do- but if there's one thing he knows, it's that he loves Keith, and that's worth taking a chance, right?  
  
Right. Lance puffs his chest out, lets his hands fall to his sides, and he turns around towards his door. He walks towards it as if he were beckoned, and opens it. He looks left and right down the halls, and finds the cost is clear, so he begins walking down the hallway to Keith's room. He steps lightly, quietly enough so that no one should be able to hear him. He stops just outside Keith's door, raises his hand to knock, and suddenly all his doubts come flooding back to him. He hesitates- is this really a good idea? A war is going on right outside their bedroom windows, and he's concerned about feelings?  
  
"Are you gonna knock or not?"  
  
Lance nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of Keith's muffled voice. Then the door opens, and Keith is there, wearing nothing but his black t-shirt and his underwear. Lance lowers his hand and looks down at Keith nervously. The older boy raises an eyebrow, which prompts Lasnce to speak.  
  
"I... Can I talk to you for a sec'?"  
  
Keith doesn't answer, simply moving out of the way and gesturing for Lance to come inside. He does so hesitantly, but steps in regardless, and when he's in the centre of the room, Keith closes the door, and walks to over to him.  
  
"It's , like, two in the morning, what are-"  
  
"Just- just shut up for a second."  
  
Keith shuts his mouth with a slight scowl. Lance takes a deep breath, then speaks.  
  
"Look, Keith, I- I realised something, a-and I've been thinking about it and I just... I need to tell you before we leave tomorrow, before it's too late."  
  
Lance's words are honest and nervous , stuttering every now and then, and Keith's expression softens. Worry fills his gentle features, he opens his mouth, but Lance raises a hand for quiet, so he shuts it again.  
  
"If you talk, this'll only get harder... Keith, I- God, I really like you, okay? And I know it's stupid, and you probably don't feel the same way, but I just kissed Allura and I didn't feel anything, and every time you look at me I get butterflies, and-"  
  
Lance is forced to stop speaking when Keith grabs him by the sides of his face and slams their lips together. His eyes widen before fluttering shut, allowing himself to be pulled down to Keith's level as they kiss. It's messy, and their noses bump together more than once, but it's enough to send chills down Lance's spine, make his legs feel weak, and his heart hammer. His hands somehow find their way to Keith's waist, fingers resting in the divots of Keith's ribs. The kiss is cut short when Keith pulls away, and Lance finds himself chasing after his lips unsuccesfully. Keith opens his eyes and looks up at the taller boy.  
  
"I like you, too. A lot." He mutters, and Lance smiles, genuine, small, and just enough to set Keith's heart in motion yet again. Lance leans forward again, and presses their lips against each other for the second time. For some reason, this kiss knocked the air right out of both of their lungs, made hear bloom in their stomachs, and the urge to get as close to each other as possible grew exponentially. Keith lwans up on his toes so that Lance can stand up straight, then presses their chests together, revealing to the taller boy that he isn't wearing binder. Lance licks his bottom lip, causing Keith to gasp and allow the other's tongue into his mouth. Their tongues intertwined, tangling together and forming a push-and-pull dynamic. Keith nips at his bottom lip, and Lance's hand travel down to his hips, grunting and squeezing the little bit of fat there. Keith does it again, revealing in the moan to tears from Lance's throat. Lance gets a wicked idea, though, wanting to make Keith moan just as much, so he lowers his hands even further, and grabs Keith's ass. He kneads the generous amount of flesh there, and Keith gasps, pants into his mouth, and whines. Lance smirks, squeezing harder, sure to leave sure, red marks later, then finds Keith pushing him back, but not pulling away. Lance takes a step beach at Keith's insistence, and the smaller boy follows, continuing to push.  
  
After several steps back, Lance's calves hit the side of Keith's bed, and falls onto it diagonally so that his head just the pillow, Keith landing on top of him and causing both of them to let out surprises noises. They break the kiss to look at each other, goofy grins on their faces as they laugh before meeting in the middle for another heated kiss. Keith's legs are on either side of Lance's, and they're pressed chest to chest as they make out sloppily, saliva making its way onto their chins, but neither can bring themselves to care. Lance's hands travel to the base of Keith's spine, then push themselves under his boxers. Keith moans and Lance swallows the sound as he roughly grabs his cheeks. One of Keith's hands reach behind him and he sits Lance in pulling his underwear down as fasr as possible, lifting his legs one at a time to shuffle out of the offending garment. Keith's hands then shimmy under Lance's baseball t-shirt, an old and threadbare thing full of sentimental value, and pushes it up. They break the kiss in order to pull the piece of clothing over Lance's head.  
  
"Keith." Lance exhaled between kisses.  
  
"Lance." Keith returns, licking into Lance's mouth again. He rocks his hips against Lance's, whimpering when he finds a surprisingly large bulge there. Lance grunts and keens as if he'd been punched in the but, but bucks his hips up into the warm and already wet contact that he can feel through his sweatpants. They continue to grind against each, the kiss messy as they moan and breathe heavily, laboured and full of need. Then, Lance breaks the kiss, pushing his hands under the other's t-shirt.  
  
"Can I?" Lance asks, reverent and respectful. Keith smiles.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
With that, Lance pushes the shirt up and over Keith's head, revealing just small breasts, slightly sagging due to taking testosterone and causing his fat to move to other places. Lance throws him another questioning look, and Keith nods, prompting Lance's hands to move from Keith's bottom to his chest. First, he simply rubs his thumbs over Keith's large, pink nipples, causing them to pebble and harden beneath his touch. Keith moans quietly, arching into the touch, so Lance,n emboldened by his reaction, leans up and sucks a nipple into his mouth. Keith yelps in surprise, then it becomes a groan as the warm, wet hear of Lance's mouth engulfs him.  
  
"Lance, please, I-I need you..." Keith gasps and whines, and Lance talents, letting go of his breast. He moves his hands down to push his sweatpants down, and Keith helps him get them down to his ankles, before allowing Lance to kick them off. They then repeat the process with his boxers, Keith's mouth waters at the sight of Lance's hardened cock, veined and reaching to just under his naval. It's thick, and darker than the rest of Lance's already tanned skin, uncut and leaking. Keith looks up at him to find Lance already staring at him, then he smiles, gentle and almost loving.  
  
"Can I...?" Keith trails off, leaving the sentence unfinished, but the question clear.  
  
"Whatever you want, gorgeous." Lance answers, the compliment all but slipping out. Keith's cheeks blush even more than they already had been, and he feels his core tighten. Lance notices, smirking.  
  
"What, you like that? And what if I called you beautiful?" Lance probes, squeezing Keith's muscled thighs. Keith whimpered and bites his lip. Lance buffs a quiet chuckle, taking note of the observation. Keith wastes no time, however, and gives Lance no time to continue exploring this new discovery, taking Lance's large dick in hand and pumping him slowly. Lance grunts and makes a low noise in the back of his throat that has Keith shivering, and he decides he can't wait any longer, shuffling over Lance to align the tip of his member with his already soaked hole. He sinks down, taking all of him at once in what can only be described as a burst of idiotic confidence. It burns at first, and he feels like he's been damn near split in half, but the pain soon blurs with pleasure as the tip of Lance's cock reaches deep inside if him, touching places he never knew existed in ways he never though possible. He breathes heavily along with Lance, then shakily raises himself up on his thighs and drops down in one swift motion. Lance moans, throwing his head back, and Keith does the same, his already messy hair falling into his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Lance sits up, grabs him by the hips and scouts back until his back hits the wall. He looks Keith in the eye, then digs his heels into the bed and thrusts. Keith bounces and almost dreams when Lance touches hisnsweet spot in just the right way. He dies it again, and this time Keith braces his hands against Lance's shoulders. Once again, Lance thrusts up, then again, and again, and again, until Keith is left to bounce helplessly on his dick. Lance grunts his teeth, the high, wet, warmth of Keith's cunt almost sending him over the edge right then and there, but he holds out for Keith's sake.  
  
"So G-God damn ti-ight." Lance groan info his ear as he lifts his hips, thrusting shallowly into Keith's centre, hitting his g-spot every time.  
  
"I-I'm close- ah!" He moans. Keith continues to rise Lance, allowing himself to be fucked into roughly.  
  
"Me too." Lance manages, panting for breath as sweat slicks his shirt hair against his forehead.  
  
"W-where do you want me?" Lance asks, not once slowing down his brutal pace.  
  
"I-inside." Keith grasps, and Lance gives him a concerned look, about to protest, but then Keith clenches around him and becomes impossibly tighter, and he can't stop himself from coming on the spot, deep inside of Keith. Thus time, Keith actually screams, first unintelligible babbling, then mantras of Lance's name as his own orgasm hits him like a crashing wave. Eventually, he goes dead silent, mouth agape and eyes clenches shut, and Lance just sits there, drinking in the image, committing it to memory. Keith spasms around him, and he grunts in overstimulation, but makes no move to pull out. He can feel his own come leaking out of Keith and onto his hips, eventually dripping onto the bed- that's gonna be difficult to explain. Keith's eyes finally open, and Lance takes the l9ment to smile warmly at him, eyes half-lidded and everything is still a little blurry, but he tucks a strand of Keith's hair behind his ear.  
  
"You okay, pretty boy?" He chuckles."damage any vocal chords with that scream?"  
  
"Shut up." Keith pours, but Lance kisses the sour expression away gently.  
  
"I love you." Lance blurs out in between kisses, and Keith breaks apart from him to look into his eyes wildly. Lance panics, but then Keith smiles, eyes wide in shock.  
  
"I kove you, too." Keith requites, and Lance smiles right back at him. He leans in for another kiss, and realises that everything's alright, for once... It's all alright.


End file.
